


physical attraction, chemical reaction

by starlorde



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, kind of, the rocky horror picture show au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlorde/pseuds/starlorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker was riding home after an exhausting day at work, with Sergio on the passenger seat, Iker will drive him home like he always do. It was raining a lot as if the world was crying his heart out and the road was empty as if it was made for them, waiting for them. It would be great or even amazing if the car hasn't broke in the middle of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	physical attraction, chemical reaction

Iker was riding home after an exhausting day at work, with Sergio on the passenger seat, Iker will drive him home like he always do. It was raining a lot as if the world was crying his heart out and the road was empty as if it was made for them, waiting for them. It would be great or even amazing if the car hasn't broke in the middle of the road, and everything; the rain that made the hot air go away for a while, the road made just for them, all of that, now sucks. Also, their phones aren't working, and they are very far away of anything that can possibly have people in. Or at least, that's what they thought.

As if they were blind the entire time, there, at least 500 meters away, there's a nearby castle, with big black walls, and a big door in front of.

''I never saw this castle before?'' Sergio was with bright eyes looking at the castle as if it was the most amazing thing he has ever seen in his entire life. ''Should we knock on the door? I don't see a doorbell.'' He said it, turning his head when he's looking to the doorbell.

Iker thinks that this is suspicious, because he never saw this castle, he is sure that the only thing he see here was the mountains and trees, and this is crazy because they are only seeing this right now when they need someone to help them. Iker don't like this at all, but Sergio is looking quite exciting to knock on the door and see who is in there, or what is in there.

Iker knock on the door, three times, and, as if magic, the door opened and he will never, never forget what he saw. It wasn't nothing comparing to what was outside, inside the castle was all shine and red. There was a large red couch with a big tv in front of it, the walls were all made of glass, Iker could see him and Sergio in everything. Sergio was in a status of amazement.

''Who's there?''

Iker looked to the big stairs on their left, and he saw, the not too much tall, and not too much skinny, with curly black hair, and with chocolate skin man who's the voice belonged.

''Uhn... We knock on the door and it opened itself.''

''Oh, I know, it does that all the time, this little shit.'' The man started to down the stairs. He was wearing clothes Iker didn't know the name of but he's sure it is a dress, a polka dot one, and he's using makeup. ''Hm, I see you have someone with you, a very nice one.'' He said to Iker looking at Sergio up and down. Iker can say he didn't like that.

''We need use your phone, our car... I mean, my car broke.''

''My phone? Uhn, I don't have a phone, why would I have a phone? I only have people. Ohh, I have Karim, he can fix your car, he can fix everything, and if he doesn't, don't worry, he can build one for you.'' The man sit on the couch next to the tv and wave to Sergio and Iker sit too. ''Tell me your names and I'll tell you mine.''

''I'm Sergio.'' He said while smiling at the man he just met.

''Nice to meet you, _Sese_. My name is Marcelo.'' Marcelo was smiling back at Sergio who apparently loves his new nickname. ''What's your name, grumpy?''

''My name is Iker. And now, we have to go and find a phone, thank you for your hospitality.''

Iker started to get up when Marcelo pressed his arm next to him. ''You should stay, until Karim fixes your car. There's a lot of things to do here, I can show you all the beautiful things and then, there's more.'' He said that, looking at Sergio's eyes, with an evil smile that only Iker saw.

''We should stay Iker.''

Iker looked around for a while, looked at the walls made of glass, looked at the fireplace, at the stairs and he was curious about where it would take they, he looked at Marcelo, the weird guy who apparently likes Sergio; And then, he looked at Sergio, who was with a beautiful smile that Iker had to ask himself if this is a new smile or if he actually never had noticing before, because for the first time Iker really looked at Sergio, and he really think he's a beautiful guy. Or maybe this castle is just making him a mad man and they should get out of this place, but tomorrow is saturday and then sunday comes, so maybe Iker could be a mad man for just two days, because, why not?

''So, where is this Karim guy?''


End file.
